Book 5 - Chi
by aussie'n'proud
Summary: As Korra begins her quest to be the best Avatar and woman she can be, both for the world and for future Avatars to come, she'll face adversaries more powerful than ever before. With the Avatar cycle and the balance she fought so hard for at stake, will she survive the ancient cunning seeking to close the portals? Korrasami


Legend Of Korra: Book 5 - Chi

Set Post book 4

Kuvira has been thrown in prison, never to be heard of again. The Earth Empire forces disbanded and supporters keeping silent, The Great Uniter is no more. Having just defeated Kuvira's mecha giant and then the woman herself, Korra and Asami departed the mortal realm for a week-long spirit getaway. By their return, both women have confessed their love for one another, and with much debate, agreed against keeping their relationship a secret. This is the story of Korra's further exploration of her abilities; physically, spiritually and sexually. As she begins her quest to be the best Avatar and woman she can be, both for the world and for future Avatars to come, she'll face adversaries more powerful than ever before. With the Avatar cycle and the balance she fought so hard for at stake, will she survive the ancient cunning seeking to close the portals?

Please be kind as this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. I do plan on doing 100+ chapters with 1000+ words each, this is really just a pilot

Chapter 1: Aftermath

Walking out of the Spirit Portal and into Republic City, Korra and Asami wore smiles as they journeyed to where Asami had left her car a week earlier.

Hand in hand with the woman she loved, Korra gazed around her at the beauty of the new wilds around the portal, seeing many people using it as a park.

There were a few families sitting on blankets, having a picnic while children ran around playing with spirits. "You made this possible Korra" Asami awed at the sight. "Yeah...but I feel that I have heaps more to do." she said with worry. "Well, being the Avatar is a full-time job. Actually, more like a full-life job. But there's always a positive side to it besides all the fighting and political issues. You get to travel the world on a regular basis, and helping people is always good, isn't it?" Asami replied.

"You have no idea what I've been thinking about, other than you" the Avatar teased, grinning before turning serious "I've been thinking a lot...about the future Avatars, the Avatar after me is only gonna have one past life for guidance, I need to gain as much knowledge and experience for them." Asami could see her girlfriends' features set in determination, all she could do was love her all the more for it.

"I'll be by your side, always. I'm always gonna support you Korra, besides, how else will you eat when you're not on Air Temple Island?" the mechanic finished with a laugh.

"Hey, I did fine while I was on my own!" Korra retorted with a pout.

"No you didn't, you already told me you went hungry more often than not and you rarely had a roof over you."Asami smirked "Asami one, Korra nil"

"More like Ass-ami" both women burst out laughing. Once they calmed down, they came to the edge of the crater caused by the explosion that created the portal, Korra got to the top first and turned around, looking around the 'Western Portal' as Korra called it, she had plans to make an 'Eastern Portal' at some point in her life, she thought the most eastern edge of the Earth Kingdom would be appropriate.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Asami whispered next to her as she gazed at the new Spirit Portal. Korra smiled and looked directly at Asami, ghosting her hand over the older woman's.

"Yeah, she is." The blue-clad woman said with a blush. The Engineer turned her gaze to her girlfriend and a million sparks filled her body, a warm, pleasant feeling making her heart beat a little faster. "You're beautiful too Korra." "Thanks 'Sami. Well, we should probably get home and eat, I'm starving!" the Avatar exclaimed.

"You're always hungry, must be a water tribe thing with what I've heard about the old councilman, Sokka." the raven haired woman replied playfully.

"What can I say? Water Tribe folk love their food." Korra retorted with a shrug of her shoulders "But on a more serious note, do you mind?" she asked slyly

"Mind wha..." before the engineer could finish, she was pulled in for a searing kiss, Korra's hands snaking around her girlfriends waist. Asami was surprised at first, but relaxed quickly, closing her eyes and enjoying the Avatar's soft lips.

After a few seconds they broke, looking into each others eyes.

"Our first kiss in the physical world. Damn, should of made it more special, or something..." the blue clad woman trailed off "It's perfect" Asami stated honestly.


End file.
